


Maybe I dreamnt you

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: The boy is lost in some over sized hoodie, black with cheetah print on the hood and around the cuffs. There are some headphones on his ears as well and Otabek smiles when he notices it’s those silly ones shaped like cat ears.In the complete silence of the library Otabek can faintly hear the music coming out of it. It sounds like some classical stuff.The boy fell asleep holding a book to his chest, nails painted in some shade of glittery black.





	Maybe I dreamnt you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The raven cycle by Maggie Stiefvater (because I am also Pynch trash)

Otabek is slowly pushing the book trolley down the aisles, taking a mental note to add a bit of oil to the wheels because one of them keeps squeaking and it is a bit annoying when said trolley belongs in the library.  

 

Good thing he is the only one here at the moment. 

 

He closed the front doors maybe ten minutes ago, saying goodbye to the last few regular students, and he is currently putting the books back to their respective spots. 

 

His co workers usually do it first thing in the morning, Otabek likes to do it at night. He likes the atmosphere of the empty library with the complete silence surrounding him. He likes how at peace he feels in those moments. 

 

He comes to an abrupt stop, wheels squeaking and books falling over on the trolley when he finds a boy asleep in one of the aisles. 

 

The boy is lost in some over sized hoodie, black with cheetah print on the hood and around the cuffs. There are some headphones on his ears as well and Otabek smiles when he notices it’s those silly ones shaped like cat ears. 

 

In the complete silence of the library Otabek can faintly hear the music coming out of it. It sounds like some classical stuff.  

 

The boy fell asleep holding a book to his chest, nails painted in some shade of glittery black. 

 

Otabek walks softly towards him; he looks like he is gone for the night, chest rising and falling in sync, his pretty pink lips parted with every breath he takes. Otabek looks at the blond’s peaceful face maybe a bit too long but he is quite taken aback by how fucking gorgeous he looks. There are long strands of hair peeking from the hood of his sweater, and his features all kind of delicate and almost feminine. 

 

Otabek softly rests a hand on the young man’s legs, shaking just a little not to wake him up too fast. He tries talking to him too but then remembers the headphones, so it’s a bit pointless. The blond’s eyelashes are softly fluttering, so Otabek shakes his leg a bit harder. The young man is frowning a bit, his lips are closing and one of his hands comes up to rub at his eyes.

 

And there isn’t a shade of green in the whole world that is more bright and beautiful than this man’s eyes. Otabek forgets how to breathe for a few seconds, taking in the way those eyes are just everything. They are such a nice happy color, joyful and bright but the way they are looking at him is clearly intimidating.

 

“What’s with you asshole?” the soldier’s eyes tell him, as he rips the headphones off of his head. His voice is so deep, deeper than Otabek would have thought.

 

“I work here. You fell asleep and now we’re closed.”

 

“Oh...” says the blond, looking a bit sheepish for the way he snapped at Otabek. “I’m sorry, m’not in the brightest mood when I wake up.”

 

He turns off the music on his phone, taking the headphones off completely and putting them back in his bag. He puts the book back on the shelf and Otabek is impressed to see that he put it right where it belonged. He also gets the hood off his head, running long fingers through his blond hair, trying to fix a bit of the mess that it became during his nap. 

 

When he finally gets up, Otabek is surprised (again, like seriously who is this guy?) to find out he is a few inches taller than him and that his blond hair reaches the middle of his back. 

 

“Are you okay? Because I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. I’m leaving myself as soon as I’ve reshelved those books,” Otabek tells him pointing a thumb at the book trolley still waiting for him at the end of the aisle where he left it.

 

“I’m good, yeah. Sorry I kept you so late, it’s just... end of the semester is getting into me. Sorry for falling asleep.”

 

“It’s all good,” Otabek replies, kind of mesmerized by all of him. By the eyes, the hair, the lips and the way his voice is still a bit rough with sleep.

 

He watches him walk down the aisle and maybe he follows him. Maybe Otabek only wants to make sure he gets outside safely, that he didn’t hide any books in his bag. Or maybe Otabek just wants to look at him a bit longer. Maybe he should have asked for his name…

 

***

 

It takes Otabek a few days to see the blond man again,  but a day doesn't go by without thinking about him . He hopefully walked down the aisles looking for him for his last few night shift. He kept an eye open around campus, hoping to see him in broad daylight. Maybe he even asked JJ if he knows of a tall blond man with nail polish who is clearly obsessed with cat related stuff, since JJ knows everyone… 

 

But all he got was his best friend relentlessly teasing him. 

 

It’s a bit more than a week later when he finally sees him again. This time he is curled up in one of the couch of the second floor. He shouldn’t fit, with his long legs and long arms but surprisingly he does. It’s like he is a cat himself. 

 

The headphones are still on but this time, instead of skinny jeans like last time, he is in comfy and worn up looking grey sweatpants. His dark wool sweater is slipping from one of his shoulders. His skin is milky white, looking soft and smooth, almost like marble. The nail polish is purple today and it makes Otabek smile. 

 

He kneels in front of the boy and he delicately removes the headphones from his ears, noticing that his hair today is up in some kind of complicated looking braid, a few strands framing his face. 

 

“Hey, wake up,” he whispers, not knowing where he can or can’t touch him. He settle for his forearm, shaking it a little bit, “Come on.”

 

The blond man slowly wakes up, blinking a few times before his eyes finally settle on Otabek and just like the other week he stops breathing at the sight. And then, his heart kind of stumbles and stutters in his chest when the blond man smiles up at him, so easily and full of sleep. He smiles without reservation, as if seeing Otabek as soon as he opens his eyes is a wonderful thing.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Otabek says to him, whispering even though the library is completely empty apart from them. He returns the blond man’s smile, trying to will away the blush threatening to take over his face. The other man fails, his cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink, like he just realized where he is and who is standing in front of him. 

 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry. Again,” He says, rubbing at his eyes and avoiding Otabek’s. He stands up, fumbling with the chord of his headphones all tangled up around him, forcing Otabek to stand up too. The taller man is looking everywhere but at him, and he looks nervous. When he tries to walk past Otabek, he grabs at his arm, stopping him.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Maybe next time, come to the front desk to say hi so I know you might be asleep somewhere when my shift’s off,” Otabek tells him, smiling. 

 

The blond man sighs, his shoulders dropping, “I tried really hard to stay awake this time.”

 

“Well, getting in our super comfy couches wasn’t the best idea, then.”

 

“They are not comfortable! It’s like sitting on a log of wood.”

 

“And yet you looked quite cozy,” Otabek replies, and he could high five himself because that pretty blush is back on the blond man’s cheeks. They look at each other for a few seconds  and Otabek taking in the bags under the bright green eyes, the messy hair and yet, he thinks he never saw someone so beautiful before.  

 

“I’m Otabek,” he says, holding up his hand and the blond takes it, shaking it a few times, saying that his name is Yuri, “Nice to meet you.”

 

Yuri takes his bag and the few books left on the small table next to where he was asleep. He pulls his sweater back up too, covering both of his shoulder and Otabek would be lying if he says he isn’t disappointed by it. 

 

Yuri gives him a small nod and a smile as he walks past him, almost running down the stairs. Once he is at the door, he looks back up at where Otabek is still standing on the second floor. Otabek heart flutters another time. 

 

***

 

Yuri comes back the next day, and this time he does stop at the front desk. He is holding a bag of little chocolate pieces Otabek has never seen before. “It’s Russian chocolate, my grandpa always sends me huge boxes of them. Thought I would apologize for falling asleep all the time.”

 

Otabek gratefully takes the chocolate but really, it’s no big deal. He kind of likes finding the blond boy asleep at the end of his shift. Awake, he looks a bit more uptight? His posture always perfect, a serious expression taking over his features. Asleep he looks softer. But both version of him are insanely gorgeous and it makes Otabek’s heart kick faster with every passing second their eyes are locked together. 

 

“I’ll try not to fall asleep this time,” Yuri tells him before turning around and heading for one of the tables close to the circulation desk. Otabek smiles a little, thinking that maybe Yuri wants to stay close to him, but the rational part of his brain only tells him that he is less inclined to fall asleep sitting at the table near the library entrance. 

 

He takes one of the chocolates and hums pleasantly as the candy melt on his tongue, “Those are good,” he whispers to Yuri and the blond man gives him a small smile in return before fishing books and laptop from his bag. The headphones are quickly pulled on his head and Otabek wonders if they ever leaves him. 

 

They both work from their respective side of the room all night, Yuri staying awake this time, Otabek answering a few questions here and there. But mostly he reads his own textbooks and waits for his shift to be done. 

 

He catches Yuri looking at him a few times, they share a few smiles and it’s nice. He likes the way Yuri twirls blond strands of hair around his fingers when he reads and the way he chews at the cap of his pink highlighter. How sometimes, his fingers are tapping a beat on the table or on his textbook, softly, almost imperceptible in the silent library but Otabek notices. Otabek tries to recognize the song he is softly tapping the beat to but sadly, he doesn’t have much knowledge in classical music.

 

When the automated message announcing the library is about to close echoes in the silent library, everybody gets up and takes their stuff, some walking to Otabek to leave the library books they were reading. He puts them all back on his trolley, trying to class them in order already to save some time. 

 

Everybody leaves quite quickly except for Yuri; he is awake this time but he takes his time. He left his headphones around his neck, turning the music off and he walks to Otabek, looking a bit embarrassed, his hand stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie.

 

“Did you enjoy the chocolate?”

 

“Yeah, they were really good,” Otabek says with a smile. 

 

He gets the trolley from behind the circulation desk, there is just a handful of books to reshelf tonight, so he will be done quickly. 

 

“It’s best that I don’t eat too many of them,” Yuri says, biting on his bottom lip.

 

Otabek can’t help but look him up and down and thinking that he looks perfect the way he is, and it brings red to Yuri’s cheeks, like he almost said that out loud. 

 

“I’m a dancer. Ballet. So I have to, you know, be careful of what I eat and all that shit.”

 

“Oh that’s why all the classical music then?”

 

Yuri looks down at his headphones, frowning, “Is it too loud?”

 

“No, no, don’t worry! It’s just, when I woke you up it was still playing and, libraries are quite silent environments you know?” 

 

“Right, can I help you with that?” Yuri says, gesturing to the tray of books Otabek is rolling around.

 

“No, there is just a few, it will be quick.”

 

“Okay.” Yuri says, looking at the tip of his shoes but still following Otabek around the aisles in silence. He is so quiet when he walks, Otabek can see the dancer in him now. There is a grace in his movement, some fluidity as well. There is something almost feline also, with the way he walks and hold himself.

 

“Um,” Otabek says, clearing his throat, he feels like Yuri is so out of his league but he has to at least try, “Would you like to, maybe get a coffee when I’m done?”

 

Yuri stops and turns around, looking at Otabek with his eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise. “Oh!” 

 

Otabek wants to poke at one of his cheeks, he wants to know if they would feel as warm as they look. He wants to run his thumb over Yuri’s bottom lip as well, they look so soft, bright pink like he spent all night biting at them.

 

“I- I have a test tomorrow morning so, I can’t tonight, sorry.”

 

Otabek swallows his disappointment, waving a hand like it’s no big deal, “It’s all good. I just, I assumed… Anyway it’s okay.”

 

“No! You assumed right,” Yuri says, taking hold of Otabek’s arm, his cheeks are still red and he is smiling, “I really have a test but I’d love to some other night. Really.” 

 

Otabek looks up at him with a bright smile as well, “Friday?”

 

Yuri nods, excitedly, laughing a little bit too and  _ oh _ Otabek loves that sound so much. 

 

“I am working but you can join me here at 11 and we’ll figure out where to go? I’m always quite hungry at the end of a shift.”

 

Yuri nods again and lets go of Otabek's arm. He looks back at his feet again, looking shy and adorable as strands of hair fall over his eyes.  Otabek can’t help but reach and push a few of them behind Yuri’s ears, stomach swooping when beautiful green eyes meet his own dark brown ones, “Can’t wait,” he says not much above a whisper. 

 

***

 

On Friday night, Yuri shows up at the library five minutes before 11, this time without a school bag or cat ear headphones. His blond hair is in a fishtail braid falling over one of his shoulder and he is wearing a soft looking sweater in a dark shade of green. It makes the color of his eyes look almost unreal. There are a few rips at the knees of his skinny black jeans and his legs look like they are never ending. 

 

Otabek might fall a bit more in love with him in this moment. 

 

He likes the way Yuri’s eyes get wide when he hands him his spare helmet and then climbs on his motorcycle. He likes it even more when Yuri’s long arms are wrapping around his waist.

 

It’s adorable the way Yuri gets a bit grumpy when his hair gets all messy because of the wind and the helmet. It’s even better how quickly the grumpy look goes away when Otabek’s fingers are joining Yuri’s own to help fix it up. 

 

They stay up late, talking and laughing and sharing greasy food, and when Otabek ask Yuri about it he just shrugs and says “Cheat day!” 

 

When they make their way back to the bike, Yuri intertwines their fingers together and he holds Otabek a bit closer this time. Otabek walks Yuri to his door, still holding hands and he likes how he has to crane his neck a bit to reach Yuri’s lips. He likes how solid and warm Yuri’s body feels against his own and how his hair, now free from the braid and a bit wavy, is surrounding them like some curtain made of gold.

 

He likes Yuri a lot and when he gets to bed this night, his phones pings with a new message, asking him when they can meet again. Otabek falls asleep smiling.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Noelle and Fox for being my betas!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at rosesnfeathers :)
> 
> If you liked it you can buy me a Ko-Fi is you want :) http://ko-fi.com/rosesnfeathers


End file.
